This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power transmitting components with a torque transfer device, such as a disconnecting drive module in an all-wheel drive (“AWD”) system, generally include a clutch with a plurality of friction plates and a piston for selectively engaging the friction plates. The friction plates are generally bathed in a fluid to provide lubrication and cooling of the plates when the clutch is engaged. When the clutch is disengaged, the plates are generally separated. When separated, excess fluid between the plates and within a clutch sump through which the plates rotate, can increase the system drag torque. It is advantageous to decrease the amount of system drag torque. Minimizing the level of fluid within the clutch sump can reduce the amount of drag torque from the clutch. However, sufficient fluid must be available during engagement of the clutch to prevent excessive temperatures and plate damage. As a result, it can be difficult to maintain the optimal amount of fluid within the clutch during both engagement and disengagement.